


MACUSA's Cleaning Cupboard Needs A Clean

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cupboard Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Newt and Percival's relationship is new enough to still be exciting. So when Newt teases Percival throughout a meeting with coy looks and doing questionable things to his quill Percival retaliates by dragging them into a cleaning cupboard where they make a mess.For anon on tumblr who asked for Gramander, rubbing their cocks together while talking explicitly about their fantasies.





	MACUSA's Cleaning Cupboard Needs A Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> Characters do not belong to me - only the typos and mistakes.
> 
> For anon on tumblr who asked for Gramander, rubbing their cocks together while talking explicitly about their fantasies.

The meeting was long and boring. As soon as it ended Graves was up and pushing his way to the other side of the room where Newt had been sending him sultry looks from. There was only so much seductive quill nibbling, pouting and subtle posing he could take before snapping. Their relationship was still very new. Not so new that they were skittish around each other but not old enough for them to not be thrilled by the prospect of being near each other. Graves held Newt back as people filed out. They filtered out with the tail end of the group, Graves’ hand clamped round Newt’s wrist in a firm grip. People rushed by them on their way to their next meeting or whatever it was self-important people liked to do. It suited Percival just fine as slowly the corridor around them emptied as they took unhurried steps in seemingly aimless directions.

It was only with some mock surprise that Newt raised an eyebrow at him when Percival dragged him towards a door as soon as nobody was around. It was locked but Percival wasn’t Head of the DMLE without reason. A muttered spell had the door swinging open and Percival dragged them in before the door swung shut behind them. The smell of cleaning products was only out competed by the broom and mop stashed in buckets. A flick of Newt’s wand sent a small pale ball of light above their heads and illuminated the cleaning cupboard in a soft, low light.

“I can’t believe how much of a tease you are.” Percival growled at him as his hands found Newt’s backside and yanked him closer.

“Me? A tease?” Newt looked down at him innocently except for the devilish smirk. His hands which had been resting on Percival’s chest slid up to his shoulders and round the back of his neck. “And tell me, Director, what are you going to do about it?” he murmured tantalisingly close to the other’s lips. Instead of replying Percival pulled him flush against his body and sealed their lips together. They only broke apart when Newt backed Percival up against a shelf and they stumbled over a bucket left carelessly in the way.

“I had to sit there, and pretend to pay attention. While all along you looked so coy and innocent. Glancing up from under your lashes, lower lip between your teeth.” Percival growled.

“Like this?” Newt teased and did just as Percival had described.

“Fuck.” Percival muttered and his hips ground up into Newt subconsciously. “Then you had to nibble your quill. When the ink couldn’t come and the way you gave it little kitten licks on the tip. I could only imagine you kneeling in front of me and doing the same to my cock.”

“I’m afraid there’s not enough room to do that right now.” Newt sounded vaguely remorseful. However a hand trailed back down from behind Percival’s neck, fingers scraped over the fabric of his shirt and waistcoat before wriggling further down. He watched with smug satisfaction as Percival’s eyes fluttered shut with a small “oh” when his questing hand pressed firmly against his growing erection.

“I’ve not been able to stop thinking about you since last night.” Percival grit out and forced his eyes open to look at Newt. His usually piercingly focussed eyes were clouded with the promise of pleasure and he hissed as Newt rubbed with more pressure. Percival almost forgot about his hands and the way they were still clutching Newt’s shapely ass. Almost as an afterthought he pulled Newt closer and trapped his hand between them.

“All I could think of was having you in my bed, spread out on the black sheets.” He ground his hips up into Newt’s palm, fully hard. “I’d have you on your back, your legs over my shoulders, exposed to my every whim.”

Newt whimpered at the image, eyes closed as he alternated pushing his palm against Percival’s crotch and letting his hips chase the sweet pressure of their bodies pressed together.

“I’d want you to put your filthy mouth to good use if you were down there.” Newt picked up the thread. Percival’s hands stopped urging their hips together and instead brushed their way over exposed skin from where Newt’s shirt had become untucked. Nimble fingers made short work of undoing his belt and Newt seemed to catch on to his plans as he fumbled with Percival’s belt.

“I’d want you to take your time you know.” Newt carried on as trousers and underwear were shoved half way down thighs. Their hands curled together around their cocks and Percival kissed the words from Newt’s mouth with care.

“I’d bury my fingers in your hair and fuck your mouth while you teased me open.” Newt gasped.

“You’d hold me down, make me take all of you until I could swallow around you and you’d only let me up for a breath when you were too close to coming down my throat, wouldn’t you?” Percival urged their hands to go faster around their cocks. 

  
“You’d take pleasure from me on your own terms. When I’d finally got three fingers pushed deep inside you, you’d pull me off with a gasp, wouldn’t you. Too close to finishing before you even got round to riding my cock.”

Newt groaned in appreciation.

“Only three fingers? I reckon I could take four.” He choked back a quiet “fuck” as they twisted their hands slightly on the upstroke. “You’d want me to be almost sloppily loose and right on the edge before you’d pull away like the giant tease you are. Any wonder I want to get back at you during a boring meeting?”

“You had me half hard throughout and you call me a tease?” Percival’s laugh turned into an appreciative moan. “If I had my way though, you’re right. I’d want you so loose that I could just lie back and let you sink down on me. You’d be warm and wet but not quite tight enough to make me lose it immediately.”

Newt’s free hand snaked back round Percival’s neck and pulled him in for a messy kiss that ended with them just panting into each other’s mouth.

“I’d have to slap your arse to tighten you up a bit and get you moving, wouldn’t I?” Percival pushed his cock into their fists with a sense of urgency now. “Get you to ride me, I’d tell you to keep your hands leaning on my chest. You couldn’t touch yourself, you’d only be allowed to come on my cock. And if you couldn’t I’d have to suck you off after I’ve filled you up. If you’re really good I might even lick you clean.”

He felt Newt’s seed spill over their hands, coating their cocks in a sticky fluid which made thrusting up into their joint hands so much slicker. Newt moaned into the crook of his neck, slumped against him and riding out the aftershocks while Percival continued to guide their hands.

“I’d let you. I’d let you lick me clean. But first you’d have to use your fingers to finish the job your cock couldn’t. I’d want you to use your mouth and fingers if you couldn’t get me to come on your cock alone.” Newt mumbled into his ear breathily.   
“I’d be on my hands and knees, chest pressed into the dark sheets while you finished what you started.”

That image was enough to have Percival’s hips grind up with a final hard thrust then small twitches as his seed joined Newt’s on their hands. He laughed weakly as he came off the heady rush of an orgasm.

“I can’t believe we just did that.” Percival almost giggled. Newt looked up at him shyly and brought his hand up to his lips.

“Oh no you don’t, you tease.” Percival cast a cleaning charm on Newt’s hand before the other man could start licking it clean. He wouldn’t have been able to focus on his work for the rest of the day with an image like that in his mind’s eye.

Tidied up, tucked away and once again presentable they stepped out of the cleaning cupboard into the deserted corridor. Before they went their separate ways Newt caught his hand with a lewd grin.

“So…” he began, “tonight?”

Percival’s smile was almost predatory.

“Tonight.” He promised with a filthy leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr - I'm @ladyoftheshrimp - promise I don't bite.


End file.
